This invention relates to the protection of children riding in motor vehicles against injury otherwise possibly occurring. More particularly, this invention relates to a child restraint which both exercises the necessary restraint against uncontrolled movement of the child within the vehicle and permits freedom of movement among standing, sitting and lying postures for the child.
Restraints for passengers in motor vehicles, and particularly for children, have been proposed for a long time and are the subject matter of a number of prior disclosures. More recently, such restraints have become the subject matter of legislative control, and a number of jurisdictions now have regulations requiring use of such restraints and requiring that the restraints meet certain defined standards. To the best knowledge of the present inventor, such restraints uniformly impose on a child so restrained limitations which prevent free movement of the child among sitting, standing and lying postures. Those limitations have been necessary, in the view of prior designers and inventors, to achieve the desired safety for the restrained passenger.